Change
by Jmoneyisaboss
Summary: Naruto returns uknowing of what lies ahead. What a suprise.
1. Chapter 1 the return

Hey everybody and welcome to my brand new Naruto story. This is going to be a fanfiction dedicated to NarutoXHinata romance. My name is Joshua and I will be your official badass writer. I'll post as often as possible and if anything comes up I'll keep you updated. But without further a do lets get on with it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything in the Naruto universe.

Naruto felt the breeze as the wind brushed through his hair tickling his cheeks. It was early morning, his favorite time of day. Where everything lied still and the only audible sounds came from mother nature.

The weather was cool. The sun had already risen high into the sky brightening everything in view.

fall had overtaken the land of fire as the beautiful leaves blew in the chilly wind.

A spiky haired blond had just awoken from sleep. His arms flew into the air stretching out his upper body which was followed by an over exaggerated yawn. He stepped out of his tent and wondered over to the cliff side.

Naruto looked down from the high peak he stood upon scanning his old home.

Konohagakure

"It's great to finally be back."

Naruto wiggled his toes as he strolled across the ground back to his jumbo sized shelter. Slowly he unveiled the curtains revealing a disheveled old man.

"Time to wake up Pervy Sage."

The only response was a soft, low grumble.

Naruto crouched down next to Jiraiya's sleeping bag close enough that he began to pull the blanket over his head. Naruto pushed down enclosing Jiraiya's face suffocating him.

At first all that was heard was some snorts. Then Jiraiya's hands shot up flailing his arms to his face and sides as he attempted to breathe. His back arched and eventually Naruto set him free.

Immediately after being released the toad sage shot up hacking, trying to catch his breathe. Jariyah spoke still slightly wheezing. "You little twerp!"

"What the hell was that for?" "To wake you up so we can get an early start to the leaf village." A vein appeared on Jiraiya's head in annoyance .

"You could've at least waited another hour!" Naruto smiled while he disassembled the tent. Purple bags were under Naruto's eye's. His excitement last night prevented him from sleeping.

Naruto and Jiraiya began down the hill side packed full of gear.

The trek was short and uneventful but the towering wall doors were in site. Naruto's exterior appeared calm but on the inside he was extremely thrilled. Jariyah was the first to enter the gate followed by Naruto past the guard post where you could see a stunned Izumo, and kotetsu.

They followed the road down till the end of the road and the beginning of the city. "Well kid I'll see you later, I have some business to attend to." "Going to the hot springs I'm guessing?"

"Heh, You've caught on pretty well but no I'm going to visit the Hokage, you can go off and meet up with your friends." "Awesome thanks pervy sage!" "I told you not to call me that in public."

"Well get used to it, that's your name to me for life." Naruto didn't wait for a reply, he bolted off in the opposite direction of the Hokage tower.

Naruto slowly came to a halt as he neared his destination. In front of him stood an old apartment complex. He slowly climbed the stairs up to the top level and followed the rail down till he came to an old door with a plant next to it.

The plant was dead but he stuck his hand down to the bottom of the soil and slowly pulled out a rusty piece of metal.

"Ah it really is nice to be back." Naruto jiggled the key in the slot and rotated until he heard a click. He pushed on the wood and soon after a cloud of dust and dirt swarmed his face.

"– cough, cough-" "at least no one broke in while I was gone." Naruto stepped further into the living room glancing around, all his past memories good and bad flood back into his mind.

Everything was the way he left it besides all of the dust buildup, but that could be easily fixed. His couch and other furniture still had plastic that he threw over it the day before he left. Everything seemed to be in place

Naruto entered his room and fell back on his bed with an over exaggerated sigh. He lay there unmoving for a moment just taking in all the sensations. No matter how much he liked travelling nothing could beat home.

He finally tillted his head in the direction of his dresser, peering at the photo that sat on top. His brows furrowed in confusion.

Naruto bounced off the bed and grabbed the picture frame.

Naruto examined the frame closely. He looked at it fondly relishing old memories. He stared at it a few moments longer before a face of confusion appeared. He wiped his thumb across the glass. "Nothing." It was free of dust! Not a spot on it nor his room. His bed sheets felt soft and neat.

It was clear that someone had been in his room recently. Naruto checked under his bed and in his drawer's. Nothing was missing. The only thing the supposed burglar did was clean his room.

Naruto gave up. "Whatever, less for me to do." Naruto leaped up from the wooden floor and bolted out the door. He jumped from roof top to roof top at an astonishing speed, everything flying past.

He came to a abrupt screeching halt as he his eyes spotted something just below him.

Choji and Shikamaru were sitting at an outdoor café. Choji was stuffing his face while Shikamaru was leaning in his chair watching the clouds go by.

Hopping off of the building he went to greet them. Both looked different , Shikamaru being slightly taller and defined but otherwise the same.

Now Choji on the other hand had changed substantially with his now long brown hair, large body shape and height. "Hey guys." Both heads turned to the voice.

"Oh wow is that really you Naruto?" Choji said jumping up to hug him. "Wow I cant believe your back so soon." Choji said. All astonishment from Shikamaru's face disappeared. "Bummer, thought it might last just a little longer."

"Ah shut it Shika you know you missed me." "ha-ha, good to have you back Naruto." "Oh yeah before I forget!" Naruto grabbed two slips of paper from his jacket. "You two are officially invited to the Uzumaki dinner and party Tonight." Choji Grinned. "You mean to tell me I get to party and eat food, count me in!" "Yep and its all free." "I would catch up With you more but I got to do a lot to do today."

"It's fine I'll see you some other time Naruto, Bye." Naruto walked around the corner not paying attention smiling like a goofy idiot and crashed straight into someone causing all of their bags groceries to spill onto the street.

Naruto fell forwards causing himself to land atop the person he had intersected with. Naruto slowly opened his eyes only to see another pair staring right back at him. Below him Naruto saw a gorgeous raven haired woman pressed up against his body

He jumped up quickly embarrassed.

Naruto saw the girl tense as he spoke. " Are you okay?" Naruto extended his hand out to help the woman up. She took his hand and raised herself from the ground

"Hinata, is that you?" Naruto said knowingly in astonishment. He heard a small high pitched voice. "Yes I-it's m-e." Naruto hastily gathered all the grocery items and sat them on the ground in front of Hinata.

Hinata's head was tilted down, while she played with her fingers. Her long hair hung down low making it impossible to make eye contact.

Naruto eyed at Hinata's purple jacket and black pants. Her face was hidden. Naruto's curious and Impatient mind was itching and it eventually got the better of him.

He took a step closer to Hinata and lifted her head by placing 1 finger under her chin and pulling up slowly. Naruto was placed in a momentary state of shock.

She was … beautiful.

Her appearance was so... mesmerizing

Naruto and Hinata stared into each others eye's for a moment.

It was brief but there was a lingering feeling flowing through the air.

"I'll help you carry these bags"

"Oh Naruto y- you don't h- have to."

"It's okay Hinata." "I would love to help."

Naruto looked away and they began walking down the sidewalk.

The first few Minutes went by rather peacefully the only sound being there footsteps and soft pitter patters in the distance. Naruto felt horridly uncomfortable, so he decided to break the silence.

"How have you been?"

Hinata looked over at Naruto but then back to the ground. On the inside she wanted to tell him she had never felt more heart heavy in her life ,and she would absolutely dread having to do that ever again.

She took a deep breath

"I-I have been f-fine Naruto." "H-How was your t-t-trip Naruto." Naruto smiled. He hadn't made small talk with anyone except Jariyah in a long while.

"It was great, but I'm happy that I'm back."

"Me too" Hinata whispered.

Hinata thought she was going crazy.

It felt unreal. She had heard Naruto would soon be getting home but it still came as a huge surprise and there was nothing she could've done to prepare for it. Especially this.

Not only had they coincidentally run into each other, literally ,but he was helping carry her bags willingly! He was even nervous just to ask. Hinata felt light headed. She was walking eyes to the ground next to Naruto, thinking.

She didn't know what to say. She thought about asking if he'd like to stay for dinner for helping.

"No no no, that's far too bold."

"I wish I wasn't such a coward sometimes."

They began approaching the hyuga compound. They reached the front gate which led to a long path way that concluded at the entrance of the mansion.

They traveled the cobble stone till they found themselves at the door. Naruto peeked over at Hinata who was still staring at the ground, looking like a ship that was about to sink. "here's your stuff Hinata." He sat the plastic bags on the front step. "Thank y- y- you Naruto t- that was very nice."

She began to bow but was stopped when she saw Naruto's face kneeling below her. Her cheeks became heated. Naruto gave a little chuckle as he saw her jump. "Haha You're pretty cute when you are flushed." A new flame burst through Hinata's eye's widening .

Hinata raised up back to standing position. "T- Thanks" is all Hinata could say audibly. After a short pause Hinata leaned back up.

"Thank y- you a- again N- Naruto I a- appreciate your effort but I think I should go inside now."

"Your welcome, but first I have to give you something."

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. "What is that Naruto?." "It's an invitation to a party I'm having later if you would like to come." Hinata's expression was one of surprise as she looked stupidly at him.

"If you don't want to come its fine- I will definitely be there.

Naruto smiled "Great, see you later then." Naruto felt confidence today and instead of his casual wave he moved closer to Hinata and he wrapped his arms around her back, hugging her body. Hinata was barely able to maintain an upright position Somehow she regained some feeling in her arms to place her them around his shoulders to hug him back. He had to lean down because of how much shorter she was than him.

After a minute or two Naruto slowly and reluctantly released his grasp on Hinata. He gave her a quick grin and dashed off. He yelled behind him. "Bye Hinata!" She leaned against the wall. "Bye Naruto", she whispered her heart pounding.

Well that is the end of the first chapter guys sorry it took so long. I actually have 5 more pages of writing that I decided to split up into 2 chapters. This one might be a little boring but I had to do the whole character development and whatnot. Anyways the next chapter will be quite a bit longer and more romance and action. Hope you guys enjoyed. – Joshua out ✌


	2. Chapter 2 The Party

Hey guys welcome back to chapter 2! Sorry it has been while but I do have a valid excuse. I accidentally deleted the entire file for this chapter and I was over halfway done but I pulled through the struggle and managed to rewrite what I had deleted and then some, so here we are. Anyways you have waited long enough. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto the series or any of its characters.

After a minute or two Naruto reluctantly released his grasp on Hinata.

He gave her a quick grin before bashing off, and yelling over his shoulder .

"Bye Hinata!"

She leaned against the wall her chest still racing.

"Goodbye Naruto", she whispered…

In the distance, not too far away there was a suspicious Hyuga lying in a tree. He had witnessed the entire ordeal and took note of the situation.

Neji had conflicting emotions coursing through his body.

Hinata let go of the weight on her legs and slid down the wall. She lifted her hand to her chest and felt her rapid pulse, and heavy breathing. "Naruto just hugged me." she thought in her head. She didn't know how she was going to make it through the party. Hinata calmed her mind for a bit and grabbed her bags. She brought them inside and left to her room where she lied in her bed, thinking.

"Maybe everything is looking up after all." "I am definitely going to talk to Naruto tonight, and no one can stop me." With that she fell onto her bed with a yawn. Not even noon and already tired.

Naruto wizzed through the streets of Konoha. As he flew through the air down below him he caught a glimpse of pink and bleach blonde hair. He halted his shoes knocking off shingles of someone's home.

Ino and Sakura were talking in front the of the Yamanaka flower shop. He hopped down to them. They seemed to be bickering. He approached cautiously. "Whatever Ino, you gave no idea what your talking about." "As a matter of fact-

"Hey ladies, long time no see." Sakura and Ino both shot their eye's toward Naruto. Ino immediately ran up to him. "Naruto is that you!"

Sakura stood where she was unmoving… "Wow your finally back." She said quietly.

"So how was your trip Naruto?" "Did you do anything extravagant?!" "It was alright and no not really." "Wow, doesn't sound like an interesting adventure." "Sorry to disappoint but it's the truth." "It's okay, glad you're back." Sakura stood back silently. She listened to their conversation but said nothing.

"Hey I have to give you two something." Sakura snapped out of her thought.

He handed them to white envelopes.

"What is this Naruto?" Ino asked.

"It's an invitation for a get together party later." "Sounds nice, who is going to be there?" Choji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Shino and hopefully you two." "Yeah I could go for a party later." Ino said happily. "Fantastic, I have to go now so I'll talk to you later." "Bye Naruto."

A few hour's had passed as Ino and Sakura walked down the street in the direction of the restaurant the party was supposed to be at. They turned a corner and found Shikamaru already waiting at the door.

"Hey Shikamaru, How's it going." Ino yelled to him

"Troublesome" Shikamaru unemotionally replied. "Where's Choji at?" Ino asked used to Shikamaru's attitude. "He is at a clan meeting, told me to make a rain check."

"Ah that's too bad, at least we will save a couple hundred dollars on food." Ino said with a laugh. "I'm glad you find it funny, but since Kiba and Shino are gone on a mission they won't be able to make it either."

"They're not coming too, wow not much of a party anymore." Sakura was still looking at the sheet of paper and had worked her way down to the guest list. Choji Kiba and Shino weren't coming. That left her, Ino Shikamaru, Hinata and Naruto.

"I think I'm probably going to leave to."

"You might as well, no one will be here anyway Ino suddenly grabbed Sakura and pulling her around the corner, slipping her away from the conversation.

"I have an idea." Sakura started to open her mouth but was quickly hushed. "We don't have much time before Hinata gets here so listen up. "Since Kiba and Shino are gone that means Hinata is free of restrictions for the night." "Yeah?" "Shikamaru doesn't want to be here without Choji so that would only leave us.

"What's your point Ino?" "I wanna set up a date between Naruto and Hinata." Sakura's eye's widened. "Are you sure?"

"Oh it's perfect." Ino painted an imaginary picture. "Hero leaves for years only to return to sweep the princess off of her feet."

"I guess but what are we going to do."

"Lets find an excuse to why we can't be there and just go home. "I don't know Ino" Sakura said rubbing the back of her head. " don't worry the plan will work out fine but first we to get Shikamaru home.

Sakura nodded and they both came back out from around the corner and looked at Shikamaru. "Go home." "Don't have to tell me twice." Shikamaru jumped onto the roof and ran away.

Hinata sat in front of her mirror admiring the amazing work that the makeup artist did. It was rare to find Hinata wearing makeup, but this was a special occasion. Her eyeliner brought the color out in her eyes' while the light pink lip stick made her mouth more luscious. She was wearing a grey skirt, black heels and her mother's necklace.

She grabbed a small bottle of expensive perfume and gently squirted a small amount on her neck and upper chest. Finally she was ready. She gave one last look in the mirror exited her room.

She traveled down the long corridors and eventually outside to the main gate. The guard bowed letting her pass through.

Hinata had already explained to her father where she would be going tonight and was free to do so. She was already familiar with the place they were going so she speedily paced down the sidewalk.

Hinata finally arrived in front of the building. She shivered from the now cold air. She saw no one there except herself. Confusion had set in, and shortly followed by anxiety. Her already nervous mind began drawing rash conclusions. "What if there was no party?" "What if it was just a joke?" "Maybe they just wanted to mess with me." her mind Swirled with cruel outcomes, until she heard footsteps.

Not too far In the distance Naruto was carrying a box toward her.

The stars were sparkling in the black night above. The wind was unforgiving and nippy. Naruto was swearing jacket that may have been a couple sizes too small.

Naruto was used to it by now. He had been through some harsh winters while he was away from the land of fire. Naruto strolled up over a hill coming into view of his destination. He saw a single shadowed figure standing at the front door.

"Where the hell is everybody?" He came closer.

"Is that … is that Hinata?" The nearer he walked the more detail Naruto drew in. He stopped a few feet in front of her. Anyone who could've saw Naruto at that moment would say he was like a helpless puppy.

She was modeling flawlessly done makeup, whilst Her hair had a slight curl to it. A natural blush was expanded across her cheeks, her lipstick was captivating and carried a hint of temptation. Naruto never witnessed Hinata's gorgeous eye's and looks as a child and he finally had a first glimpse of her stunning attributes earlier, but that was miniscule compared to what he was standing in front of now.

Her attractiveness had exponentially increased to an alluring state. "Good god she has me shaking."

Naruto swallowed.

"Hey Hinata." "H-hi N- Naruto. Her stutter was bought out due to her extreme nervousness. Naruto was no longer wearing his usual orange jumpsuit but rather a checkered white and blue button up with a white under shirt. They both examined each other.

Naruto snapped out of his trance. "Where is everybody?" Hinata looked up. She was hugging her arms around her body to try and keep her hands warm. "I d-don't k-know." Naruto finally noticed Hinata shivering. "Hinata you're freezing!" He immediately took off his jacket and stepped to her. "N-No N- Naruto I'm okay." Naruto ignored her protest and threw his jacket around her shoulders. "Put your arms through."

"You r-really don't need to go to s- such extents f- for me." "Nonsense , it's the gentleman thing to do he said before giving her a smile. Hinata slipped into Naruto's jacket. The sleeves were baggy on her but they carried intense warmth. She immediately felt much better.

By this point Naruto had assumed everyone else bailed on him except Hinata which basically ruins the party. Naruto smiled as an idea popped into his head.

"So where to Hinata?" Hinata glanced up. "What do you mean" she said confused. "Well its clear that no one else is going to show up so instead of making you waste a trip, how about I take you out to dinner?" Hinata took a step back. "D-D-Dinner?" "Yes Hinata , dinner." Naruto smiled to reinsure her that he was not joking.

"I don't know Naruto, I told my father I-I wouldn't be out too late and I can't." She slowly backed up as she said this to him till she completely turned around ready to walk away. Naruto didn't let her leave. He grabbed ahold of her wrist and gently pulled her back to him.

"Why do you always run from me?" He almost whispered. They were face to face, Hinata beat red.

Hinata was frozen in place. She couldn't speak, nor could she retract her eye's away from his bright blue ones. They were mere inches apart. "Hinata will you go to dinner with me?" Naruto asked in an almost pleading tone. Hinata had never experienced this side of Naruto. It was especially difficult to resist..

Since she was temporarily mute, and just nodded her head stupidly.

"Great"

That was the last thing she heard before she was swiftly picked up by her legs and back. Naruto darted off at a high speed turning street corners, and jumping over obstacles. Hinata felt Naruto's chest sink and expand. Naruto zoomed through streets and alleyways. pedestrians gave them strange looks as they passed.

Hinata barely breathed as Naruto carried her bridal style throughout the village. He was very warm in comparison to her. She unconsciously pressed herself tighter. Naruto noticed immediately her grip tighten. He slowed to a halt in front of a nice looking building with a sign in front that read (Hadena shokudō) Naruto finally set Hinata down. "Sorry for that, I just figured we would get here faster since I knew the way."

Hinata was still dazed from the experience but she replied to him shakily "It's o-okay, just w-warn me next time." Naruto laughed. "Alright Hinata, ill make sure to."

Naruto headed over to the glass entrance and held it open for Hinata. She thanked Naruto, entered the doorway, and they both walked up to the front counter. There was an old woman with sun glasses standing behind the desk.

Naruto approached her, and the old woman gave a kind hello. "Hello, how may I serve you today." "Hi, table for two please." "Well aren't you a delightful young man, manners and respect." "Don't see that too often with young folk these days."

The old woman led them to a small table toward the back right of the room. "Here are your menus, and your seats." "I hope you and your lady friend have a wonderful time, someone will take your order soon." With that the old woman crept off back to the front.

Hinata's nose was a little red from already being identified as a couple with Naruto and haven't even begun eating.

Naruto picked up his menu and began surfing through the laminated pages. Hinata soon after seeing Naruto, began reading hers too.

A few later minutes a waiter greeted them with a note pad and took their orders. Naruto had chosen grilled fish with rice, and Hinata chose a simple bowl of soba noodles.

The restaurant was surprisingly packed, almost every table and booth had people in it. It would be awhile before they got their food.

They sat in silence for a moment. Knowing Naruto, that moment wouldn't last too long.

"Hey Hinata?" "Yes Naruto?" "I think this is a perfect opportunity to get to know you better." Hinata's back straightened. "I mean I know you, but there's still a lot of blanks. Hinata had no idea Naruto was the least bit interested in her. She thought he was treating her to dinner just because he is just a kind hearted boy, but he seems to have had another motive. He was trying to get somewhat personal with her.

"What could he want?"

It then suddenly hit Hinata like a ton of bricks. "Are we on a date?" She immediately attempted to dismiss the idea but it kept poking back into her mind. It fit all of the criteria for a date. They were alone together at night. In a lovely restaurant. Naruto had been nothing but romantic the entire time. He carried her to the front door for god sakes! He was even seeking to know more about her.

Everything about her current scenario screamed they were on a date but Hinata still refused. She was abruptly brought back into reality as she felt a warm hand lay on top of hers. She looked at Naruto. A concerned expression was written across his face. "Are you alright Hinata?" "You seem sick."

Hinata wanted to slap herself as hard as she could. She had yet to reply to him! "Oh, sorry I'm fine, I just kind of zoned out is all." "Alright as long as you're okay.

Naruto smiled. He thought she was adorable when she's nervous.

"What do you do to pass the time?"

"I- I usually train with my f-father or Neji."

Naruto laughed.

"I mean what do you like to do for fun?"

Hinata pondered briefly over her "fun activities" but came up short handed. The only real time she enjoyed herself was when she was cooking or outside, she got enjoyment out of just looking at the sky.

"I enjoy being outside and cooking."

"Not much to you, is there Hinata?" Naruto smiled.

Hinata gave an internal grimace praying that he didn't find her boring.

"That's alright, I am a simple person anyway." A waiter carrying their two trays delivered there food and left almost immediately. For the rest of the meal Naruto did most of the talking usually in between bites, food shoved into his cheek. Hinata didn't mind his lack of manners like most Hyuga's would. She simply listened to him talk just enjoying the time she was spending with him and give short answers to his questions or following statements to his stories.

Now with the meal over Naruto wiped his mouth with a napkin then proceeded to crumple it and toss it away.

"You ready to go?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I am ready."

"Then lets not wait here any longer." With that they both stood from the table and exited through the front entrance.

They paced down the sidewalk quietly, about a foot apart and were walking up a hill. Naruto looked over at Hinata.

She truly had blossomed like no other he had ever seen. She was as beautiful on the inside as out. It was mind boggling how she could literally do something as small as makeup and growing her hair out to change his entire perspective.

Then again maybe it wasn't her. Maybe she wasn't the one who had changed but actually it was just his mind that had matured. Whatever the situation he didn't care. She was a true friend, someone he could rely on.

He shook his head. He had made his decision.

"Hey Hinata?" Hinata turned to him." Yes Naruto. "Can I show you something?" Hinata looked confused but agreed anyway. "Yeah I sure, go ahead." Naruto took Hinata's hands into his and made a sharp left taking them through a small woods. He took her through a winding trail.

Hinata once again blushed at Naruto grasping her hand. She didn't know if it was possible to get used to it.

Shortly after entering Naruto and Hinata came out the other side into a large flowery open field. Naruto led her to the center where they sat on the ground.

Naruto immediately lied down to where he faced the black sky. He patted the ground next to him gesturing Hinata to join him. Hinata briefly stood unmoving before she heard him "Don't worry, the worst that'll happen is a little dirt." Unfortunately she was not concerned about the dirt.

She gave a nervous smile before lowering herself next to Naruto. They both watched as the stars gleamed above them in the dark night. The night breeze was cool and refreshing.

Naruto felt the smooth mossy undergrowth before speaking. He loved it here. "You know, I've never showed anyone this place before" He said quietly. Hinata craned her neck left to look at him. His eye's focused on the sky. "I discovered this meadow when I was small." "No matter how bad of a day I had I could always come here and just listen to the stillness of the forest or to the birds."

Hinata didn't speak.

"It was always quiet here." "I liked that."

"This is one of my favorite places in the village, … and I wanted to share it with one of my favorite people."

Hinata's expression went from one if confusion to one of absolute shock. Naruto continued to talk once again breaking eye contact and sitting up.

"I know this may be somewha- he didn't finish his sentence before Hinata latched onto him.

She couldn't believe what she had heard or done. She was intensely entangled in his words. She had lost control of her body. Just by feeling how Naruto reacted to her grabbing him he was just as appalled as her.

"Thank you" she squeaked into his ear.

"Thank you for being so sweet."

Her head was laid on his chest , and she was snuggled deeply under his chin but she didn't care. She felt Naruto's loose arms reach around her back and neck to press tighter.

They held each other motionless.

Slowly Naruto loosened his grip till they were a far enough distance to see each others face. Hinata's legs were folded in his lap making her slightly above him. Naruto leaned back before they're vison crossed once more.

They slowly closed the small gap in between them, their lips ever so close. They paused right before meeting.

Naruto gave one final glance at Hinata before their eye's closed and their mouths met intertwining.

They moved together with inexperienced gentle slight scrapes on one another's lip.

Both young minds were wild with emotion, as they sat in the gleam of the moon sharing their first long awaited kiss. Neither one showed any signs of releasing their hold.

Well it is finally finished and it only took a month and a half. I once again am sorry for the late update , I promise it will be faster next time. Well I better get on to the next chapter I hope you guys enjoyed. Joshua out ✌


	3. Chapter 3 Dinner at the Hyuga's

Hey guys welcome back to chapter 3.

Yeah its been awhile but quality over quantity right? I don't post often but I will try to pump these out a little faster, but I've just been tangled with work and moving lately. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, but anyways I won't keep you held up. Little foreshadowing (it's about to get spicy).

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything in the Naruto universe.

Naruto gave one final glance at Hinata before their eye's closed and their mouths met intertwining.

They moved together with inexperienced gentle slight scrapes on one another's lip.

Both young minds were wild with emotion, as they sat in the gleam of the moon sharing their first long awaited kiss. Neither one showed any signs of releasing their hold. Hinata's hands were entangled tightly in his hair, and Naruto's hands were planted firmly on her back.

This had been Hinata's first intimate experience and she was clearly enjoying every second of it. Their lips molded together and in between movements, Hinata let out a slight moans. Naruto took that as a sign he was doing something right and it made him eager to continue.

Hinata leaned tighter into his body causing him to place his hand behind him for support. Deeper and deeper they advanced. Hinata was now straddling Naruto with her thighs locked around his sides, and Naruto used his free hand to crease around her back.

Hinata unconsciously began to unzip Naruto's jacket. She tugged it to the bottom of the cloth exposing his muscular chest through his shirt. She placed both hands firmly on his- "Hinata."

The voice seemed to echo throughout the field. Naruto immediately lost his balance and fell to the ground, shortly followed by Hinata on top of him.

There he stood gleaming at them with zero emotion.

Neji did not look pleased.

Naruto's position was more than worse for ware. There he was, beads of sweat on his body, jacket thrown aside and he had a hyuga heiress lying on top of him in front of a prestigious hyuga clan member, who happened to be her cousin.

"Neji I- I can explain!"

"No need for an explanation Naruto, I could clearly see what was happening."

Hinata was in absolute shock. She didn't know what to feel, whether it be embarrassment, anger, or fear. Maybe a little of all three.

"Neji I promise you, I didn't plan this out, nor was I attempting to do something with Hinata, it just s-sorda happened." Naruto had launched himself from the ground and was pleading at Neji's feet.

"I believe you Naruto, I could tell your passion just got the better of you" Neji scoffed sarcastically.

"Naruto is telling the truth, I"-

"I will speak with you later Hinata, go on and head back to the house."

"Neji!"

"Hinata go back to the hyuga mansion."

Neji said this slowly and didn't look at her. There was an enormous amount of cold in his voice. Hinata frowned and looked at Naruto one last time before exiting through the tree line.

Naruto stood paralyzed in horror. Being left alone with Neji in a moment like this was terrifying thought.

"Take a walk with me Naruto."

Naruto nodded, swallowed and took a step next to him. They traveled out of the meadow silently and it remained that way for a good while to Naruto's confusion. They paced down sidewalks and streets, there only light being from neon signs and light poles. Naruto gave the occasional glance over at neji who appeared to be perplexed.

It took a minute longer but neji finally spoke.

"Naruto you are a good friend."

Naruto turned his body and stared at neji inquisitively.

"It is because you are a good person that makes this so difficult."

Neji continued.

"I honestly do not know a proper reaction to this situation."

"Naruto, Hinata is a sister to me."

"I've vowed to watch over and protect her and I will do that no matter what, even from you."

Naruto frowned upon hearing this.

"I believe you to be a suitable candidate to court Hinata.

Neji finally stopped and faced Naruto. "You are one of the few that I can truly trust.

"And for that I approve, but do anything that could potentially harm Hinata and I will harm you."

Naruto was left speechless. He didn't know what to say, so he just nodded his head stupidly.

"Naruto, you are invited to the hyuga household tomorrow for dinner."

"Do not be late and dress decently."

Naruto's eye's widened but the look neji gave him warned him away from questioning.

"Understood."

"Great, and also Naruto it would be in your best interest if you no longer attempted anything Hiashi or I would deem inappropriate."

Naruto's face went pale and neji let a small smirk touch his lips before jumping away. And there Naruto was left, in the middle of the street with too much to think about.

Hinata was extremely frustrated with her older cousin. Not only had he invaded her privacy but he did it in a manor that made her seem like a child. He really was like an overprotective brother.

"Rrrr!"

"I can't stand him sometimes!"

Hinata was pacing her room in anger, shouting in her mind.

"Why did he have to do this now?"

She flopped back on her bed in exhaustion. Maybe she was overreacting a little but she was determined to show neji she was serious about being upset. She couldn't just let her feelings fly away so easily like she usually does.

Hinata exited her room and went to the kitchen, where she would wait for neji to return.

About 30 minutes had past and Hinata had begun to grow impatient. She let out a deep breath and stomped to the door to try and find neji. As soon as her hand reached the door, it flung open exposing a white robed man. Hinata immediately recognized who it was and her brows furrowed. She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Hinata."

"How dare you follow and invade my privacy like that!"

"It was for good intentions I assure you."

"I don't care your intentions; it's my life to live and you should stay out of it."

"Hinata, I just wanted to prevent you from doing something you might regret."

Hinata's eye's twitched at what he was referring to.

"You think I would- Rrr."

She turned her back to him.

"Until you are ready to apologize, do not address me."

Negi looked at her.

"Fine but it should help you to know Naruto will be attending dinner with us tomorrow evening."

Hinata stopped dead in her tracks while Neji left hastily down the dark corridor. Hinata ran to her room slammed the door and placed her back against it. She slowly slid herself down to her knees. She let out a long breath. This night had really taken a toll on her.

She hadn't even had time to process her first kiss earlier with Naruto. "Oh, that kiss." She quivered just reliving the experience. It was single handily the most wild time of her life. Never before had she let such emotions just roam freely, and it was as if the flood gates had opened.

She let out a squeal into her pillow of joy and satisfaction. It was muffled so no one else could hear it. She threw away the lose pillow and sat on her bed. She stretched out upon her bed sheets closing her eyes with a smile. "Today was a good day, she thought". Soon after the smile on her mouth vanished and she went into a deep slumber.

Early that next morning Hinata awoke to sunlight peeping in her dark bedroom window. She opened her eye's slowly and did not move her body. It was barely dawn and far too early to be getting up, so she just lied there letting the sun and warmth of her blankets wash over her. 10 minutes had past and her room was already lighting up , but what finally drug her out of bed was a small knock at the door.

Hinata sighed and uncovered her warm body. She shivered as her feet touched the cold hardwood floors, so she tucked her arms under her shirt and skidded to the doorway. She reached for the knob and opened the door, only to reveal another small hyuga.

"Hinabi, what are you doing here so early?"

Hinabi looked up with a large grin.

"I made some breakfast if you want some."

Hinata smiled back.

"I'll be there in a second."

Hinabi exited her room leaving the door open. Hinata went to the bathroom to gather herself and attempted to fix her messy hair, which led no where, so Hinata brushed her teeth and entered into the dining room where her and her sister had sweet bean bread.

Naruto's day was not even close to Hinata's plush morning.

Naruto wasn't able to get any sleep (not that he would have anyway from his excitement). He was in his room pacing back in fourth running his hands wildly through his hair.

"What am I going to do?"

"I don't know how to behave in front of Hiashi!"

Naruto sat in a nearby chair.

"Just stop and think Naruto just think."

It didn't take long for Naruto to yell out in a fit of frustration.

"Aaaarg, I need to find someone."

Naruto swiftly exited his apartment. He slammed his front door shut and was about to jump over the second story rail before he heard a familiar voice above him.

"Yo"

Naruto turned only to see Kakashi squatting in top of the roof above him.

"Kakashi sensei , what are you doing up there?"

"Waiting on you actually."

"Why didn't you just knock then?"

"I was hoping you would quit contemplating what to do about the Hyuga's later, so I could avoid the situation, but that doesn't appear to be the case?"

Kakashi smiled through his mask at Naruto who just looked at him in confusion.

"So you've heard about that huh?"

"Yes I did Naruto, your quite the talk of the town at the moment." "The apprentice of one of the legendary Sanin getting invited into the home of one of Konah's greatest and noble clans."

"Impressive Naruto, your making quite a name for yourself."

"It was all unintentional, I just was-

Attempting to seduce the Hyuga clan's princess, Kakashi questioned?

Naruto immediately bowed his head in shame and embarrassment.

"Sigh"

"Naruto all you have to do is to wear some nice cloths and just be polite, no interrupting mid conversation and no chewing with your mouth open."

"Kakashi, are you sure?"

"Positive, just trust me."

"Thank you sensei, I needed that."

"No problem, peace."

After the words left his mouth Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke once again leaving Naruto alone. Naruto felt better after talking. His stress soon drifted off as his mind wandered. "I guess I'll go get some lunch at Ichiraku."

Naruto exited his apartment door and walked down the streets through the large crowds. It was a city after all. He shifted and pushed his way through the mass of people, seeming to bump everyone as he did. He could now see the neon "Ichiraku Ramen" sign.

He almost had reached it until he saw someone that he recognized. He stopped in front her to look, only to see Hinata had stopped and was staring right back at him. The mob of people continued around them as they stood in the middle of the street.

Hinata looked down at the ground.

"H-Hey Naruto h-how are you?"

Naruto was dumbfounded. He opened his mouth but his vocal cords were in a knot. He didn't know what to say! He was so focused on this whole dinner fiasco that he had forgotten about Hinata.

"Hey Hinata, I'm okay."

"That's good…, are you going somewhere?"

"Y-Yeah I'm h-heading to Ichiraku's for lunch, w-what about you?"

"Are you okay N-Naruto, you seem kind of, on edge."

"She can see right through me." (Pun intended)

Naruto exhaled.

"Honestly, not really."

"Oh w-well, would you like to go somewhere to, I don't know, maybe talk about it?"

Hinata was rolling a rock around under her foot as she said this.

Naruto smiled, "As caring as ever."

"Yeah that might help; would you, like to have lunch with me?"

Hinata looked up with a nervous grin. "I'd love to."

At this point Naruto gently grasped her hand and guided her through the people until they reached the front curtains of Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto unveiled the curtain and held it open until Hinata walked through with a quiet thanks. They took their seats and waited quietly for Ayame to finish getting someone's order, before taking theirs.

The white aproned girl approached them with a notebook and pen. "So what will it be today Naruto?"

"A large extra pork shoyu please."

"Okay and what about you mam?"

"A small miso please."

"Okay your food will be prepared and served shortly."

Ayame exited behind a swinging door into the kitchen.

Hinata looked to Naruto, who was playing with the chopsticks. "So what's been bothering you?" Naruto glanced up. "I've just been nervous about this whole dinner thing with your father."

"Yeah, me too." Naruto's face became especially anxious. Hinata quickly corrected herself. "but it'll turn out okay, I'm sure." "Just be yourself." "Are you sure?" "Yes I'm positive." Relief flew through Naruto and his posture loosened. Naruto's hand reached out and landed on hers which was upon her thigh.

"Thank you Hinata." "Kakashi told me the same thing but I can never tell if he's serious or not." Hinata smiled. She giggled. "Glad you deem me trustworthy."

"Only with my life."

Hinata's smile vanished and she procured a more serious appearance. "Wow N-N-Naruto… , do you really?" Naruto nodded his head. Hinata looked back towards the counter, her lip's once again curled into a smile. Naruto peered at her through the corner of his eye.

He slowly leaned across the bar stool and gave her a small and sweet peck on the cheek. It was swift and Naruto quickly corrected back but Hinata was mesmerized that he would show her that kind of affection in public. A minute had past without any talking before Hinata finally opened her mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by Ayame who was carrying their orders.

AND ROLL CREDITS: I decided this was long enough for you guys. I was going to push it to right before the Hyuga dinner to build suspense, but out of the kindness in my heart I decided to end it on a sweet note. Hope you guys enjoyed. I'll try to get the next one out as soon as possible (We know how that always goes) and I hope you have a fantastic day. This is Josh your badass writer saying goodbye till next time

✌ Joshua out.


	4. Chapter 4 A lover's beginnings

Hey guys welcome back to chapter 4! Pretty exciting, I've literally had so many good ideas in my head forever now and now that we are starting to progress into the story, I can start putting them into play. Also there will be more side couples I add in, specifically Shikamaru and Temari coming up but I might also add sasukeXsakura and possibly a Ino x (Someone besides sai) because I hate sai's character. Also I don't know if there are shopping karts in Naruto (don't think so) but I'm going to pretend anyway, seeing as this is my story. Hopefully this one gets out quicker than the last, anyway lets get on with it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything in the Naruto universe, this is just a parody.

He slowly leaned across the bar stool and gave her a small and sweet peck on the cheek. It was swift and Naruto quickly corrected back. The gesture seemed small but Hinata was mesmerized that he would show her that kind of affection in public. She still was an awe that Naruto was even willing to kiss her. A minute had past without any talking before Hinata finally opened her mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by Ayame who was carrying their orders.

"Here is your pork shoyu Naruto, and your small miso miss."

"Thank you Ayame." Naruto immediately dived into his food, while Hinata just looked off into space. She didn't know how to react.

"Hinata are you okay?"

She came out of her trance.

"Yeah, s-sorry I was just, uh never mind."

Naruto shrugged it off and continued to eat and Hinata followed suit, although much more eloquently than Naruto. By the time they finished Naruto had cleaned his entire bowl and Hinata didn't eat more than a third of hers.

Naruto stood from his stool. "Thanks again Ichiraku for the lunch."

"Anytime Naruto, I'm guessing I won't have to ask you to come back soon?"

"Not at all, you know me." Naruto rotated and gave one final wave before offering his hand to Hinata. Hinata grasped his palms and pulled herself from the table.

Naruto smiled and began to walk out with Hinata while holding the curtains. Hinata gave him a bashful look and exited the restaurant, with Naruto following in her step. Naruto quickened his pace to be walking next to her.

They went down the street and took a right.

"So Hinata, are we going somewhere in particular?"

"No, not really."

"Good because I'm bored." Naruto pointed his thumb at his chest.

"What do you want to do then Naruto?"

Naruto's nose scrunched up and he repeated the question in his head.

"Um maybe we could, no, uh …"

Actually never mind I need to go shopping and tidy up my apartment anyway, Naruto pouted.

"I could help you with that."

Naruto looked surprised.

"Are you sure Hinata, this is pretty boring stuff after all."

"Yes it's fine, I enjoy shopping." Hinata does like to shop but that's not the actual reason she wants to go with Naruto.

"Well that makes one of us, I hate to shop!" Naruto took the lead and once again grasped Hinata's hand guiding her to the local super market. Naruto pushed open one of the double doors in the front and immediately grabbed a cart and went down the food aisle. Hinata followed after him and watched him pile in 3 cases of instant ramen and was about to throw in more before she gently grabbed his wrist and smiled.

"That's plenty of ramen Naruto."

Naruto looked at how much was in the kart and back up to the shelf.

"But this won't last me two weeks", he pouted.

"Maybe, you should try to include more healthy things in your diet."

"I would, but I don't really know how to make anything else", Naruto stated nervously.

Hinata's face lowered as she heard this. She yet again felt bad for Naruto, growing up without anyone teach him how do basic things . "Well if you'd like, I can cook lunch for you tomorrow?"

"Really Hinata!", "That'd be great!" Hinata smiled at his over exaggerated joyfulness. It was then that Hinata developed a scheme in her head.

"Only on one condition"…

Naruto gave her a puzzled stare. "And what might that be?"

"First you have to put one of those back." She extended her finger toward one of the boxes of ramen. Naruto's back slouched and his drooped but nevertheless he did as he was told and began to put another box back.

"Second you have to let me shop for the rest of the time so I can fetch the proper ingredients while we are in here." Hinata had to stifle a giggle after seeing Naruto's face fall into dramatic depression.

"…Okay, I guess."

"And thirdly"- "There's a third!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes there is, and you have to promise to agree to it or I won't make us lunch tomorrow."

"I mean I guess I could but I'm already letting you do all the shopping." "What's the third requirement?"

"I can't say."

"But Hinataaa, why not?" Naruto's voice became pleading.

"I can't say yet, I'll tell you it after we have lunch."

"But"-

"No buts" , Hinata put her index finger over Naruto's mouth forcing it shut. "just promise me."

Naruto let out a breath.

"I promise", he mumbled through her finger.

"Good." She smiled and rolled the kart from the shelves and immediately headed to the produce aisle. Where she grabbed numerous fruits and vegetables. "Are you sure we're going to need all of this?" "I mean it's just lunch", Naruto questioned.

"No we won't need a lot of this I figured since you don't exactly have an outstanding array of food, that I would grab a few things for you." She smiled back behind her at him. The image of him eating vegetables turned Naruto's cheeks green.

Hinata basically dragged Naruto through the rest of the store, having to tap his wrist every time he reached for something he didn't need, which further pushed him into over exaggerated sadness. They reached the front counter and loaded all of the food onto it. Naruto paid for it all refusing to let Hinata drop a penny

They left the store and returned to Naruto's apartment bags in their arms. Naruto and Hinata climbed the steps and entered Naruto's doorway after he struggled to fit the key in the slot to unlock his door.

"Finally back" Naruto smelled the air of his apartment as he walked in. "Surprisingly fresh" he thought. They unloaded all of the goods into the fridge cabinets and shelves. As soon as they finished Naruto slipped off his sandals and fell back on his grey couch with one arm on the rest and the other positioned along the tops of the cushions.

Naruto looked over at Hinata and saw her studying some of the pictures on his wall. "Hinata, why don't you come and relax over here." Hinata readjusted her head towards Naruto, quickly looked back at the pictures and then back again at Naruto.

"Yeah, … sure." Hinata spun and wandered over to Naruto's couch, and sat about 6 inches from him. Naruto watched her along the way. Hinata sat in a proper manner with good posture and her hands folded within her lap.

"Hinata, loosen up a bit, just relax your body for a second." Hinata looked up at the clock on Naruto's wall and saw it was already 3 o'clock in the afternoon. "Actually, I should probably leave, I don't wanna stay away from home too long."

CRACK!

Thunder boomed throughout Konoha. Shortly after heavy rain seemed to fall everywhere, all at once. Hinata reseated herself after the lighting frightened her.

"I guess we're not going anywhere soon." Naruto smiled at mother nature's timing. "That's very strange considering the clear sky's just a moment ago Hinata questioned."

"Spring can be very unpredictable thing." After that, Naruto stood up and fetched Hinata a blanket from behind the couch, which he draped over her shoulders.

"I'll go make us some tea." Naruto turned on his sink and added hot water to their cups and placed tea bags within them. He had almost finished until another crack of thunder roared and the apartment went dark.

Hinata jumped when she heard the thunder and when the lights went out. Naruto put his hand on Hinata's shoulder reassuringly

"This is a large storm, I'll go get some candles."

Naruto left down the hallway and shortly reappeared with two white candles. "Sorry, uh this is all I have."

"That's fine Naruto." Naruto put the two candles on the coffee table and then walked into the kitchen to grab the tea. Hinata leaned forward and smelled the candles.

"Cinnamon."

Naruto once again came into the living room where he delivered the tea to Hinata. They sat and drank there tea quietly, all while listening to the pitter patter of the rain. An hour had passed of relative peace with small talk here or there about random topics but then Naruto gave out a large yawn.

"I'm sleepy Hinata, I think I might go to take a nap." Hinata long finished with her drink also followed suit with a yawn of her own.

"I'm also pretty tired", she admitted. Naruto through the slits of his eye's gazed at Hinata and placed his arm around her before slinging his body onto the couch bringing Hinata with him.

"Naruto, what are you- Shhhh, Naruto cut her off by throwing his hand over her mouth. Hinata was facing away from him until Naruto whispered in her ear.

"Roll towards me." Hinata, already feeling embarrassed, grew exceptionally more discomposed, nevertheless, she complied to his wishes and rotated her torso to him.

Naruto's eye's were closed but he was smiling very slightly. "Hinata, I have to say, I've never done this before but I'm really enjoying it", he said through another yawn. Hinata feeling the effects of drowsiness also smiled.

"Me too Naruto."

Naruto snaked his arm around Hinata's back pulling her closer, while using his other arm to retrieve the blanket from atop the couch. He draped the soft cloth over both of them causing a warm sensation, and soon after, snores and quiet breathing were the only sounds left within the apartment.

The two slept more peacefully than they ever had, for what it seemed like.

Hours later Naruto slowly opened his heavy eyelids to Hinata still asleep on his chest. The blanket had long been thrown off of them and the pillows were scattered throughout the floor, beside them. Naruto attempted to shift his legs but became aware the entanglement of his and Hinata's limbs.

Realizing his predicament he slowly scooted up the couch arm, careful not to disturb Hinata, until Her head had fallen to his stomach. The situation worsened as Hinata unconsciously snuggled back up into his neck.

Naruto, now not knowing what to do, began to wildly look around the room for something, anything to give him ideas. His eye's wondered past his clock which was now reading 10:30.

Naruto Promptly lunged from the sofa, knocking Hinata into the wooden table next to him.

Clack!

"Ow, Naruto what's going on?" "Hinata, it's ten thirty at night!" Hinata stopped massaging the knot that was now visible on her head and suddenly went pale and wide eyed. "You're joking right?..."

Naruto snatched the clock from the wall and put it in front of Hinata's face. Hinata no longer needing convinced that this wasn't one of Naruto's sick pranks, practically flew up from the ground and out the door. Naruto clambered after her, imagining all of the possible and horrific scenarios that could now take place with Hiashi.

Hinata and Naruto zipped through Konoha's streets and alleyways eventually leading them back to Hinata's home. Hinata without hesitation bypassed the front gate guards with just a look and led Naruto through the front doors. Hinata now stealthily crept around a corner and into the dining room where they would be greeted by a lone Hiashi sitting at the head of the table.

Hinata bowed quickly. "Well now, awfully late to show up to dinner, I was just about to leave for bed."

"I apologize father, I was-

"No I don't need apologies, I still intend to have supper seeing as I haven't eaten mine yet." Hinata nodded and took her seat to the right of him. Hiashi then glanced at Naruto offering the seat to his left by slightly pulling it out.

Naruto swallowed even with his dry mouth and throat. He was intensely anxious but nonetheless took his seat across from Hinata. The plates were already fixes with fancily prepared noodles and fish. Hiashi passes a pair of chopsticks to. Each of them and began eating the now cold meal.

Not much sound escaped Hinata and Naruto as they each finished quickly and sat silently. Hiashi ate at a leisurely pace enjoying the food as he went. He finally threw his fork and knife into the now empty plate and leaned back in his chair with a sigh.

"So, what kept you two so long?"

Hinata answered. "We planned on leaving much earlier, but we got cut off by the storm, and then we fell asleep only to awake about 10 minutes ago." Hiashi closed his eyes and pondered her answer for a moment before nodding.

His eyelids soon parted once again "Hinata please leave me and Naruto and go to you bed chamber." Hinata nodded gave Naruto one last look before hurrying down the hall until she was out of sight.

As soon as Hinata left, Naruto apologized and bowed.

"I am truly sorry that I let Hinata stay with me so late." "I promise this will never happen again." Hiashi placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and pulled him up.

"Follow me."

Hiashi exited the room leading Naruto to his office. Hiashi sat down in his chair on the opposite side of Naruto. Hiashi let a large breath escape from him.

"Naruto Uzimaki."

"I always wondered who my daughter would fall in love with." "I even tried to predict who it might be, so I failed there too." Naruto remained quiet. "I don't hate you Naruto despite what the rest of the village thinks." "I feel like this would've been a good time for Hinata's mother to be here."

Naruto was astonished

"The truth is Naruto, … I don't know what is best for Hinata." "These thoughts have plagued my mind since before she was born and it is because of this is why I have made the decision to let fate guide Hinata's path."

Naruto stood unmoving.

I will allow you and Hinata's relationship to continue , but do not make me regret my words, understand?"

Naruto was Tremendously happy but he didn't let it show upon his face. "Yes Hiashi, I promise no harm will come to your daughter."

"Good, I assume you will be with her tomorrow also?"

"Yeah, we were planning on having lunch." Hiashi nodded his head.

"I believe our conversation is over, you may say goodbye to Hinata and leave back to your home." Naruto bowed to Hiashi before walking over to the door he came in, which he opened and closed it quietly.

Not too far away Hinata was in her bed with her byakugan active looking through the house. She gave a sigh of relief before deactivating her eye's and getting off of her bed to washout at the door for Naruto's arrival.

Five minutes had passed and still no answer from Naruto. "Probably is lost", she thought before opening her door only to see Naruto standing right in front of it.

Naru…..

She wasn't able to finish her sentence before her lips were entangled with another. Naruto pulled away quickly After hearing a loud "BYAKUGAN" yelled from another room.

Naruto quickly flew through Hinata's room and out her window before she could even react. She looked out after him seeing him run away in the distance with his hand waving her a good night.

Hinata left her window open that night and lied down with a smile and drifted off into wonderful dreams.


End file.
